btsfandomcom-20200222-history
RM
Kim Nam-joon (김남준) known by his stage name RM is a South Korean rapper. He is the leader and main rapper of BTS. In 2015, he released his first solo mixtape, RM. He is notable for his large input in songwriting and production in BTS' discography. Namjoon originally debuted with the stage name Rap Monster (랩몬스터) but in late 2017 he changed to RM.BTS' Rap Monster Changes Stage Name to RM History Before his debut with BTS, he was an underground rapper under the stage name "Runch Randa". He released a number of tracks and once collaborated with fellow underground rapper Zico. He was part of the underground Korean hip hop crew called "Daenamhyup". The group had been active from 2009 until 2013, although Rap Monster has not participated in recent years to concentrate on BTS. Solo work RM has collaborated with many Korean and American artists. On March 4, 2015, he released a single with Warren G entitled, "P.D.D (Please Don't Die)" alongside its music video, which featured behind-the-scene footage of their collaboration in Los Angeles. Along with EE and Dino J, RM collaborated with hip hop project group MFBTY for the song "Bucku Bucku". He was featured in the music video for "Bucku Bucku", and also had a cameo in another MFBTY music video for their song, "Bang Diggy Bang Bang (방뛰기방방)". RM released his first solo mixtape, RM on March 17, 2015. The mixtape was ranked 48th on Spin's "50 Best Hip Hop Albums of 2015". On April 9, 2015, Primary released his EP, 2-1, on which RM, along with Kwon Jin-ah, was featured in the song, "U". RM collaborated with Marvel for Fantastic Four's soundtrack. The digital single, "Fantastic" featuring Mandy Ventrice, was released on August 4, through Melon, Genie, Naver Music and other music sites. On August 30, 2016, Homme's single "Dilemma" was released, which RM co-produced alongside Bang Si-hyuk. This was his second official production after his participation on BTS' song "Epilogue: Young Forever" and the unofficial SoundCloud release of "I Know". RM also collaborated with American rapper Wale on a special socially-charged track called "Change", released as a free digital download on March 19, 2017 along with an accompanying music video filmed about two weeks prior to the track's release. On December 14, after clips from Spotify UK surfaced on Twitter, it was officially confirmed that RM had featured on the remix of Fall Out Boy's song "Champion" and the track was released worldwide on December 15 at midnight across all major music streaming sites. The track reached number 18 on Billboard's Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles, and helped RM reach number 46 on the Emerging Artists Chart for the week of January 8, 2018. On December 27, 2017, RM made history as the first K-pop artist to chart on the Rock Digital Songs chart, coming in at number two on the list. Discography See also: BTS Discography Mixtapes * RM (2015) Digital singles * Perfect Christmas - Single (with Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee & Jungkook) (2013) * P.D.D - Single (with Warren G) (2015) * Gajah (코끼리) - Single (Gaeko feat. Rap Monster) (2017) * Champion Remix - Single (Fall Out Boy feat. RM) (2017) OSTs * Fantastic - Single (feat. Mandy Ventrice) (2015) Other appearances * Blue Bloods from "Black Power" (Dynamic Certified feat. Rap Monster) (2012) * Buckubucku (부끄부끄) from "WondaLand" (MFBTY feat. EE, Rap Monster & Dino-J) (2015) * U from "2" (Primary feat. Kwon Jin-ah & Rap Monster) (2015) * ProMeTheUs (튀겨) from "Andre" (Yankie feat. Dok2, Juvie Train, Double K, Rap Monster, Topbob & Don Mills) (2015) * Change - Non-album single (with Wale) (2017) Unofficial songs See also: BTS Unofficial songs * RM Cyper Ruff (2013) * Monterlude (2014) * Unpack Your Bags (with DJ Soulscape) (2014) * I Know (아라요) (with Jungkook) (2016) * Always (2017) * 4 O'CLOCK (네시) (with V) (2017) Filmography Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Discography as a soloist Other songs Awards and nominations Trivia *He is the fourth oldest and the fourth youngest in the band. *He is 23 years old in the US age and 25 years old in the Korean age. *His Zodiac sign is Virgo. *His favorite number is 1. *His favorite items are clothes, a computer and books. *His role models are Kanye West and A$AP Rocky. *He has composed/produced 100+ songs. *RM's other nickname was ‘Dance Prodigy’. He was so bad at dancing so his dance teacher and the company staff called him that. *RM wrote the lyrics of No More Dream because he had no dreams when he was in school. *The BTS members said if RM wasn't human he'd be: a Tibetan Fox (Jungkook), A Lion that even if you catch it, it breaks everything and escapes again (Jimin), A Monster (Suga), a soccer player (V) and a rock (J-Hope). *RM has a younger sister. *His favorite foods are meat and Kalguksu (Korean knife noodles). *He taught himself how to speak English, by watching the American sitcom Friends, and can speak it extremely well. *His favorite colors are black, pink and purple. *On March 19, 2017, RM released a new single named 'Change' featuring Wale. *Jimin once called him a gorilla because he's always angry. *He is known to break everything. *On November 13, 2017, he announced on Fancafe that he had officially changed his stage name to RM. Family Tree References Gallery Category:Members Category:BTS Category:Hyung Line Category:Rap Line Category:RM Category:Kim Category:1994 Category:94